The First Digidestened: Life
by digiwriter1392
Summary: Where did all the legends come from? They came from one girl. The girl who did what no chosen child ever did. She faced them all to save the digiworld...and affected everyone's desitny. Even if she could not change her own. R&R. Chapter 12 up.
1. Prologue

**The First Digidestined**

**Prologue**

_I was looking around my attic when I found an envelope behind a pile of old quilts. I opened it up and found this note written on the first page._

My name is Kisa Uchani. I am 12 years old. I have been for the last 32 years. I was the first person to enter the Digital World, and I was the last one to leave. I was the barrier keeping the worlds apart and the darkness contained. I was the Guardian. Inside this book I have written my story. I want you to tell-

_And that's where it ended. I pulled out the next page and began to read Kisa's story._

. . . In the spring of 1974 the weather was really strange. Snow in the Sahara, a heat wave in Alaska.

It wasn't that bad where I lived. It was just REALLY hot out. Normally by my birthday the snow is starting to melt, but that year the snow was gone by February. By April most people had opened up their pools.

On my birthday, April 13, I went for a hike in the woods. That's when things got really weird. First the sky lit up with this pinkish light. I think it's called Alora Porilasis. No, it's Aurora Borealis.

Anyway, from the sky came this light-comet and it crashed right in front of me! It turned into this weird device, and when I picked it up, it beeped like crazy!

Then this smoke cloud came out of nowhere and completely surrounded me. The comet-thing lit up and the ground disappeared from under my feet!

**To be continued.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

_Italic is Megan's POV, she found the story._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to ShadowJ51 for reviewing the prologue**

**There were computers in 1974, just not many people had them. So the digiworld is in its early stages. Also, when my friend read this, he said that Kisa seemed familiar. Kisa is based on me, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did but I do own Kisa. **

**Bold; **My comments

_**Bold/Iatlic**_ Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story, did I ever say her name?)

Chapter 1

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and staring at the sky. I felt this weird weight on my stomach. When I looked to see what it was, I was staring into the biggest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. I did what any normal person would do, I screamed and jumped back . . . right into a tree. _**(Ungraceful, I know but I'm being truthful.)**_

I was scared out of my mind and I had a splitting headache. The headache proved one thing. I was not dead, at least not then. **(Yes I know Tai did the same thing. I just found it hilarious.)**

Anyway, these creatures started bouncing around and yammering on about how I was going to save the world.

"Rewind and freeze!" I yelled as I picked up this pink beach ball with rabbit ears. "What do you mean SAVE THE WORLD?"

"You are going to save the digital world," his reply just freaked me out. _**(I thought I was seeing and hearing things, but NO!)**_

"Look, beach ball what do you mean SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD!" _**(Now, I know I was overreacting, but you would too.)**_

"I'm Koromon, not a beach ball!" the beach ball . . . Koromon . . . was looking angry. So I tried to calm down. "Koromon . . . why the heck am I here?"

"I believe I can answer that," a new voice said.

That was definitely not one of the yammering things. I must have jumped three feet . . . hitting my head on a tree branch. "OW . . . if I hit my head on that tree one more time, I'll chop it up and BURN IT TO A CRISP!"

This kid must have jumped from the tree and landed right behind me. He cut me off mid-rant with a soft, "I would not recommend doing that."

I spun around to get a good look at him, but ended up getting a good look at the sky. "Are you ok?"

That was not Koromon. It was a green . . . ball with leaves on the top of her head. "I'm fine uh . . . " "I'm Tanemon."

Ok so far I've met Koromon and Tanemon, but what about the others? "Hi Tanemon." The boy helped me to my feet.

"I'm Gennai." This Gennai looked the same age as me. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His cloths were definitely weird. He had a white robe over black pants and a red shirt.

I realized I was staring, "I'm . . . uh . . . Kisa."

"You know, Kisa, your questions would be answered if you would stop screaming." Then the pig with sharp teeth and rabbit ears spoke up. "What kind of digimon is a Kisamon?"

"I AM NOT A DIGIMON! Whatever that is."

"You're screaming again."

"I KNOW THAT!" Then he turned and started talking to the pig. "Kisa is right about one thing Tokomon. She is not a digimon."

"WHAT IS A DIGIMON?" "I might answer if you stop screaming." This kid was getting on my nerves.

"Will you just answer my question?" Gennai smirked and said, "Which one, where you are or what a digimon is?"

"Let's start with what a digimon is, please." Finally I was getting some answers.

**To be continued**

**Just so you know Gennai and the digimon are the ****same**** ones that help out the Digidestined. Review or I might not continue!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ShadowJ51 and Nameless Dragon for reviewing chapter 1**.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I haven't had the chance to load this chapter for a while. It would have been up yesterday but I had a canoe trip. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Bold** My comments

() Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Chapter 2

The kid started talking, "Digimon, or Digital Monsters, are creatures made from leftover computer data . . . "

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" This kid, Gennai, was definitely nuts. "COMPUTERS? Do you mean those huge machines that NASA uses? How the heck can they create those things?" I pointed to the other digimon.

Two looked like yellow cats heads. Another looked like a purple dragon with an orange mohawk. There were a pink ghost and a pink raddish with blue leaves. The basketball with a horn on its head was weird enough. But the weirdest of all was a pinecone with a green head!

"They aren't things. They're digimon." Gennai was officially on my nerves.

"I get that, but do they have names like Koromon?" Because if they didn't, I was not going to say 'hey digimon' whenever I wanted to talk to one.

"Of course they have names." Gennai replied, then he looked over at the digimon. "Come on guys introduce yourselves."

The raddish spoke up first, "I'm Yokomon. Pleased to meet you." The dragon jumped in front of Yokomon. "And I'm Bukamon." The ghost stated that his name was 'Motimon' and the basketball was 'Tsunomon'. The cat's head announced that they were the 'Nyaromon Twins'. Tokomon introduced himself and 'Minomon,' who was the pinecone.

"Ok Gennai, will you now answer my other question?" now that I knew what a digimon was I needed to know where I was so I could get home. (I now wonder why I didn't try to get home before things got out of hand. But I never back down from a challenge)

"You're in the digiworld." The digimon started bouncing around again.

"The digi . . . what?" I was even more confused than I was before, if that was even possible. "Gennai I think you should explain things not the digimon."

"Well Kisa, the digiworld is the world of digimon. Everything here is digital, even you." Gennai's explanation did not help.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIGITAL?????" my screaming was getting louder by the minute.

"You . . . are . . . digital." Now I knew he was making fun of me. He was talking to me like I was three or something.

Calming down was my only option. I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him unless I was. "What does digital mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"It means that you are made of computer data, just like the digimon." That made about as much sense as anything else here.

"Okay . . . I have one last question, Gennai" I had just remembered about that wacko device that almost killed me.

"Shoot"

"What is this?" I pulled out the device and the digimon's eyes grew wide. **(Did I ever mention that Kisa's Digivice looks like Tai's team but its light purple instead of light blue?)**

"That is a digivice." Even Gennai looked impressed, so the digivice had to be a good thing. "It will allow you to Digivolve your partner."

Digivolve? Partner? That didn't sound good. "So who is my partner?"

"They are" Gennai pointed at the digimon. They were still standing in a kind of half-circle around the spot I had landed. "But you said partner, not partners."

Gennai smirked, "I know that. You will be with all of them. When the crest divides you will be left with one." "What is a crest?" I needed to know.

"This is your crest, The Crest of Balance.**" **Gennai held out a necklace. It was gold with a grey rectangle in the middle. The center had an engraving of a circle that was half black and half white. **(It's the yin-yang symbol FYI.)**

"I have one question for you . . . are you willing to fight in the war between light and darkness?"

I wish I had just answered no. but I was stupid and said, "what do I need to do?"

"You have to face us and our Master."

**To be continued**

**Kari's voice 'that doesn't sound good. Find out who she is facing next time on Digimon: The First Digidestined'**

**I have a favor to ask of my readers. It's kinda a contest. I need five characters for my story. They are the Digidestined between Kisa and Tai's digi-crew. If you want a character in my story send me a message with the characters' name, personality, digimon, etc. I will pick the best five for my story.**

**Now to comment on people's reviews:**

**ShadowJ51- time in the digiworld is running at the same speed as the real world. It gets messed up later when Kisa gets mad in front of the clock that controls the digiworld's time. You'll understand later. Also, is this better?**

**Nameless Dragon- here is the next chapter. I might not write more if I don't get reviews from other people. Read below!**

**Please review. I will not update until I have 3 reviews that are not from ShadowJ51 or Nameless Dragon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ShadowJ51, Nameless Dragon, feral-halliwell, and Kami The Fox for reviewing chapter 2**.

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update. The next chapter will be up much sooner, I promise! But on a happier note, I have seven reviews!**

**Bold** My comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

I don't know how they managed to sneak up on us, but they did. We were surrounded by floating white ghosts. They had glowing eyes and everything.

At the center was a humanoid digimon. He looked like a wrestling vampire. The puffball next to him looked harmless enough. But I wasn't taking any chances.

"So you are the guardian? The one who will save this world?" I had no idea what he was talking about. And I told him with a loud, "what on earth are you talking about??"

I noticed that Gennai was trying to sneak away. "And where do you think you are going, GENNAI?" He looked like my little brother when mom catches him with his hand in the cookie jar. "I...uh . . . That is . . . "

"Look Gennai. I don't care what you were thinking. YOU ARE STAYING!!!!" He looked scared. I think it was because of me.

"Twenty question time, Gennai. What are those?" Let's hope he'll give me a straight answer. "Digimon"

Of course not. "I KNOW THAT!!!! WHAT ARE THEY CALLED??? LIKE KOROMON AND TSANAMON??" For the first time he spoke, "That's Tsunomon."

"Got it." Then I returned my attention to Gennai. "Gennai . . . names?" He gulped. "Which one?" was he going to give me a straight answer? "Lets start with the ghosts"

"They're Bakemon"

"And the big guy?"

"Devimon"

"How about the puffball?"

"Hey!!"

"Demidevimon"

"Gotcha, so how do we fight them?"

The big guy, Devimon, spoke up. "You don't fight us. You take our attacks and are destroyed."

He extended one of his claws. "Bakemon . . . attack!"

"Dark Claw!"

The Bakemon shot out these black hands at me. I jumped out of the way and it hit the digimon. They were knocked to the ground, but otherwise they looked ok. Then they jumped up and bounced in front of me.

"Don't worry Kisa. We'll protect you." Koromon was crazy. There was no way we could take on those digimon and live. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" ok they were all nuts.

"Bubble Blow!" Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Bukamon, Tokomon, and Tanemon **(Talk about a mouthful) **attacked with what looked like huge bubbles.

"Pinecone Attack!" Minomon shot a lot of pinecones at the Bakemon

Their attacks seemed to have no effect.

"Let us try! Tail Whip!" the Nyramon flung themselves at two of the Bukamon, hitting them with their tails. That had no effect either. In fact . . .

"Dark Claw!" The attacks hit the digimon full force and not only knocked them to the ground, but knocked them out!

"DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED?" I couldn't help but yell at them

"No" Koromon had managed to pull himself onto his . . . feet but everyone else was still down. "Look, I don't know much about digimon. But even I can tell we're outmatched. So lets try to think of a way out of here."

"You will not escape!" Devimon was listening to every word we were saying. "Death Claw!" His arm, covered in dark energy, came flying toward me!

**To be continued.**

**Kari's voice: 'Things aren't going well for Kisa. Find out what happens next time on Digimon: The First Digidestened. '**

**I am so mean, Kisa will live (for now) I can promise you that! Also, the contest is still open. I want to have a lot to choose from!**

**Now to comment on people's reviews!**

**ShadowJ51: I get it no threatening to stop writing! And the characters sound interesting.**

**Nameless Dragon: I don't think I'll use Will. No offense, but in your story he's the main character. **

**feral-halliwell: I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT DETAILED! THINK ABOUT IT THIS HAPPENED 32 YEARS AGO!!! DO YOU EXPECT HER TO REMEMBER EVERY LITTLE DETAIL?**

**Kami The Fox: Nice character idea. But I won't use the crest. There are only 10 crests. (11 counting Balance)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Digi-Girl101, ShadowJ51, and Kami The Fox for reviewing Chapter 3.**

**See? What did I tell you? Much faster. Chapters 3,4, and 5 were originally one chapter but it took me too long to type. Enjoy!**

**Bold** My comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

My digivice started glowing and then this column of light came from the sky and hit the digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to . . . Agumon"

"Tsunomon digivolve to . . . Gabumon"

"Yokomon digivolve to . . . Biyomon"

"Motimon digivolve to . . . Tentomon"

"Bukamon digivolve to . . . Gomamon"

"Tanemon digivolve to . . . Palmon"

"Tokomon digivolve to . . . Patamon"

"Nyramon digivolve to . . . Salamon"

"Minomon digivolve to . . . Wormon"

Koromon had turned into a little orange dinosaur. Tsunomon was now a yellow lizard-dog with a blue striped coat covering his back. Yokomon was turned into a pink bird with blue feathers. Motimon was replaced with what looked like a red bug and Bukamon was a white seal (he still had the mohawk.) A green plant-person had replaced Tanemon and Tokomon was an orange and white flying hamster. Both Nyramon had turned into little white puppies with gold collars. Minomon had turned into a green worm.

"Now to help Kisa!" Koromon . . . if he was Koromon . . . yelled. "Pepper Breath!" and he shoot a fireball at Devimon and his 'minions!'

"Blue Blaster!" Tsunomon sent what looked like a blue freeze wave.

"Spiral Twister!" A green spiral of energy was shoot by Yokomon.

"Super Shocker!" Motimon shocked some of the Bakemon that were to close.

"Marching Fishes!" Fish came out of no where and attacked all the Bakemon.

"Poison Ivy!" Tanemon's fingers grew and whipped Devimon.

"Boom Bubble!" Tokomon hit a bubble of air towards all of them.

"Puppy Howling!" The Nyramon started howling and the Bakemon spun around, knocking into each other.

"Silk Thread!" Leafmon shot string and bound the Bakemon tightly together.

Their attacks hit Devimon's hand just before it hit me. Devimon hissed and pulled his arm back. "Nice job Guardian. You managed to digivolve your partners. But that won't save you from your destiny! You will die. If not by my hands, then by one of the masters!"

"Dark Claw!"

"Death Claw!"

They attacked again. But their attacks didn't stand a chance.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Silk Thread!"

All the Bakemon seemed to dissolve and the little balls of light flew off to who know where.

Devimon was still standing. But he was pretty scratched up and looked a little burned. _**(Probably from Agumon's 'Pepper Breath')**_ He grabbed Demidevimon and threw him into the battle.

"Do something useful and fight!" Demidevimon looked terrified. "But . . . Boss . . . I"

Tokomon hit Demidevimon with one of his 'Boom Bubbles' before he could attack. Demidevimon was thrown backwards into a tree. Devimon grabbed him and started to fly away. He looked back . . .

"I won't forget this guardian! I'll be back more powerful than ever before!" and then he was out of sight. I looked back at Gennai, "That was way too easy."

"That was way too easy." _I had said the same thing. But this wasn't my story. It wasn't._

_This story was so . . . familiar. But I couldn't remember where I had heard it. But I'm sure I have. But where?_

_"MEGAN!"_

_I jumped. She scared me. She __**knew**__ that she had scared me._

_No one else could sneak up or scare me. But somehow she was always able to._

_"Yeah Mom?"_

_She was laughing. I knew it. "There is a young man on the phone for you. He sounds nice. Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Not this again.__ "No mom. You know I don't have a boyfriend."_

_She wanted me to have a boyfriend. Why couldn't she be a normal mom? "Well . . . he's saying something about Balance being reborn. Do you know what he means?"_

_That idiot. He might as well tell her. I ran down the stairs to grab the phone._

**To be continued.**

**Can anyone guess who Megan is? Come on guess! I'll give more clues. You'll find out at the end who she is.**

**Comment Time!**

**Digi-Girl101- I'm glad you like my story. Makes me want to write more.**

**ShadowJ51- Wait . . . there are 13 crests? I thought there were 9! Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Light, Hope, Kindness, Reliability, and Sincerity. Right?**

**Kami The Fox- I love Digimon Role Plays. And no worries about the crest. I never said that I didn't want them.**

**Until next time. This is digi-writer1392 saying REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ShadowJ51, Digi-Girl101, Sushimonster724, feral-halliwell, TimeLeaper/ZeRich and Kami the Fox for reviewing chapter 4. And to Hoshiz for reviewing chapter 1.**

**And a special thanks to 123Blue's Clues for reviewing every chapter at once.**

**Digi-writer: I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long. it was a mixture of . . . **

**-writers block**

**-laziness**

**-school projects**

**-school play**

**-and me being grounded.**

_**Kisa: And yet you had time to create a new story. You are crazy, and if you need proof, let's use the fact that you go and . . . **_

**DW: Kisa, disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: . . .at the end of the story. Why do you want me to do the disclaimer?**_

**DW: Do it now or a certain blond won't . . . **

_**Kisa: Ok! Ok! The crazy-lady does not own digimon. LUCKY US!**_

**DW: I am not crazy, you are!**

_**Kisa: I am not!**_

**Gennai: While these two are fighting . . . please enjoy this chapter.**

**_Kisa &_ DW: GENNAI!!!**

**Bold** My comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 5**

"It may have been easy but your battles will become more difficult." Gennai had gone into lecture mode. And I had thought only adults could do that.

I turned my attention to my 'partners'. "So what happened to you guys?"

"We digivolved!"

"Okay." That made about as much sense as anything else around here.

I looked at the orange dinosaur really hard. "Are you still Koromon?"

"I'm Agumon now." Agumon?

"Did you guys all change names?" If this happened every time they 'digivolved' I'd go nuts. "Yes"

"So if you all changed names then what are they? I know that Agumon is Koromon but what about the rest of you? Let's start with you Tsunomon." I said pointing to him.

"I'm Gabumon"

The rest of them said their names as I pointed at them.

"I'm Biyomon now."

"And I am Tentomon."

"Gomamon's my name"

"Palmon"

"I'm Patamon"

"We're both Salamon"

"I'm Wormon"

"Nice to . . . uh . . . re-meet you."

"Kisa, are you listing to me?" Gennai looked annoyed.

"To be truthful Gennai . . . no."

He started to retaliate, but sighed and shook his head instead. He looked kinda sad.

"There is so much you don't understand, Kisa."

What did that mean? "Well, I'd like to understand."

"When you are ready . . . you will understand."

When I'm ready? That just infuriated me. But I decided to ignore him.

"Come on guys. Let's go and set up camp for the night." Time was defiantly weird here. Back home it had been early in the morning but here it was getting dark.

"Okay . . . we need to get firewood, food, water and some big leaves." I said ticking each item off on my fingers. "Also, we need to make a fire pit."

I looked around at my partners and Gennai. "So who wants to do what?"

**To be continued.**

_**Kisa: That was pretty uneventful.**_

**DW: Shut up.**

_**Kisa: I was just saying . . . **_

**DW: I am going to pretend that you are not here.**

_**Kisa: Sure you are. And to all of crazy-lady's readers . . . the contest is still open. We need a goggle-head. Who else am I going to mess with?**_

**DW: What am I? Chopped liver?**

_**Kisa: You're a goggle-head.**_

**DW: Do you see me wearing goggles?**

_**Kisa: I have a picture of you wearing goggles.**_

**DW: Go and get it.**

_**Kisa: Sure thing**_

**DW: And now, it's time to comment on reviews!**

**ShadowJ51, sushimonster724, feral-halliwell:I don't care how many crests there are. In my story there are only 10: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Death. They combine to create Balance.**

**123Blue's Clues: Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Hoshiz: I knew it was you Mike. Thanks for the review!**

**TimeLeaper/ZeRich: I told you Kisa was like me. Also. . . I'M NOT STUPID! I know that you are Zoey. Also, I'm really sorry for hitting you on the head. Is the bump gone?**

**Until next time. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to** **Nameless Dragon, Digi-Girl101, and Kami the Fox for reviewing chapter 5.**

**Digi-writer: So do you have the picture?**

_**Kisa: Right here.**_

_**Kisa hands over picture **_

**DW looks at it then glares at Kisa**

**DW: It's a picture of me in a pool.**

_**Kisa: So?**_

**DW: SO?! Of course I'm gonna wear goggles!**

_**Kisa: Why?**_

**DW: So I can see!**

_**Kisa: Why would you need goggles to see?**_

**DW: Because I'm swimming underwater and that pool was full of chlorine!**

_**Kisa: Oh! I get it now!**_

**DW: Good. Now do the disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: Why should I?**_

**DW: Ok . . . I'll do it. I was gonna bring a certain goggle-head for you to mess with. But if you don't want to I'll . . . **

**_Kisa: _Ok! Ok! You don't own digimon!!!**

**DW: Thank you. And here is the promised goggle-head.**

**Davis walks in**

**Davis: Hey Kari, I got your email and . . . **

_**Kisa: DAVIS!!!**_

**Davis: Oh no . . . **

_**Kisa: So what do you want to do? I could hang you off a cliff . . . or trap you in the Dark Ocean . . . **_

**DW: While these two are having fun . . . enjoy this chapter.**

_**Kisa: ...or I could dump you in that river behind crazy-lady's house . . . **_

**Davis: I am going to get you back for this.**

**Bold** My comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

Why did I have to go with THEM?

Gomamon said that he could find water easy, but he couldn't carry it back. That's were I came in.

"Tsunomon kept saying that you would never come, but then you go and almost land on top of him!"

But why did Gennai have to come too?

"You know Kisa, we shouldn't have left Salamon alone like that."

Both Salamon were back in the clearing, digging the fire pit. Biyomon, Palmon, and Patamon were looking for food. Wormon and Tentomon were getting big leaves. And the others were looking for firewood. Gennai . . .

"You were supposed to stay with them and help. But you decided to come with me!"

And his exact words were . . . "I don't trust you wandering around the digiworld alone."

"What am I? A chopped Tunamon?"

"I thought you were Gomamon."

"I am Gomamon!"

"If you two would stop fighting you would realize that we . . . " SPLASH! ". . . have arrived at the river." And that's how I found myself dripping wet.

I glared at Gennai. "Why did you not warn me that I was about to fall in?"

He laughed and pulled me out. "You were the one who was not paying attention."

I splashed him in the face and he yelled, "what was that for?"

"For saying I wasn't paying attention. Now give me your robe."

For some reason he turned bright red. "W-w-why?"

"Because I just fell in a river and need to dry my cloths."

His face lightened to a bright pink, "O-okay. F-fine. H-here."

I took it from him. "Thank you." And I went behind a rock to change.

My cloths had changed since I came to the digiworld. I was wearing a sleeveless dark gray open hoodie over a light grey and purple-striped T-shirt. My capris pants were the same gray as my hoodie and my sneakers were grey and purple. My hair was down and held out of my face with a hair clip. It was purple and had the same symbol on it as my crest. **(It's basically a gray version of Zoe's outfit, but with Kouji's pants)**

When my cloths were dry, I changed back into them. I threw Gennai his cloak andpulled out the water bottle Palmon had found.

I filled at called for Gomamon. He came swimming over on his back. "Do we have to go now?"

"We've been gone long enough, Gomamon." It was then that I realized that Gennai was being unusually quiet. "What's wrong, Gennai? Nyramon got your tongue?"

Gennai turned white and started muttering to himself. All I could make out was something about a prophecy and Azulongmon, whoever that was.

"Come on boys, we have to get going."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

We arrived back at camp to find all digimon present and accounted for, except Biyomon. But she turned up within a few minutes. "What took you guys so long? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"It's a long story, Biyomon, but we're fine."

I went over to the firepit and sent up some wood in a small tepee, and the others began making mick-shift beds from the leaves. Then I came up with an idea. "Hey, Agumon?"

He came over, "Yes Kisa?"

"Do you remember that attack you used on Devimon?"

"Yea"

"Could you use it on the firewood?"

"Ok, Pepper Breath!" His attack caught the twigs on fire. "Good now give me some of the firewood so it doesn't die out."

When we got the fire large enough, the others came over with the food they had found.

Gennai hadn't come over, in fact he looked like he was trying to leave. "Hey Gennai, do want some food?"

"No thank you, Kisa." He looked kinda sad.

"Are you okay, Gennai?"

He stared at me like I had two heads, "N-no, I'm fine."

"You know that you can come over here by the fire."

"I'm sorry, Kisa, but I have to go. I'll be back though."

"Okay. We'll wait here for you."

"Thank you." And then he walked off into the forest.

"What's wrong with him?" Patamon asked.

"I have no idea, Patamon." We ate in silence, and then went to the pile of leaves to sleep, but something had been nagging me for a while. "Hey guys?"

"Yes?"

"What's digivolving?"

"Digivolution is when a digimon gets more power from experience or, in our case, with the help of a human partner." Tentomon buzzed.

What was he talking about? Then it hit me. "So you guys got stronger to save me."

"You got it!"

Agumon spoke up, "No one will hurt you while we're around, Kisa."

"You promise?"

"We promise."

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Kisa."

**To be continued**

**There you go! My longest chapter yet! Remember this chapter because I'll refer to it a lot in the future. The next chapter won't have any Kisa in it. It'll be what Gennai is up to. Also, we will hear from Megan again! I know it's a couple days early, but Merry Christmas everyone! Wait . . . it's almost Christmas! Oh no! **

**Review everyone!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Digi-Girl101and ShadowJ51 for reviewing chapter 6.**

**Digi-writer: Here is the not-so-long awaited sixth chapter of the First Digidestened. This chapter is a little short but has important information.**

_**Kisa: That's what you say.**_

**DW: And where have you been?**

_**Kisa: I was with Davis.**_

**DW: And where is Davis?**

_**Kisa: I forget.**_

**Davis: WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?**

_**Kisa: I remember now. I hung him from a telephone pole!**_

**DW: You hung him from a telephone pole?**

_**Kisa: Let me guess, we have to get him down.**_

**DW: Once you do the disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: Why don't you do it?**_

**DW: I write the story, respond to reviews, and have to put up with you all day! The least you can do is say one sentence!**

_**Kisa: No.**_

**Davis: Digi-writer does not own Digimon. Now, GET ME DOWN!**

**DW: Enjoy this chapter while Kisa and I attempt to get Davis down from the telephone pole.**

**Bold** My comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

_Underline/Italic_ Prophecy

**Chapter 7**

Gennai stayed behind the tree for a long time, listening to Kisa and her new partners.

For the longest time there was silence. Then, "hey guys?"

"Yes?"

"What's digivolving?"

"Digivolution is when a digimon gets more power from experience or, in our case, with the help of a human partner." Tentomon explained digivolution to Kisa better than he ever could.

For a while she was silent. Then she spoke, slowly, as though she was unsure about what she was saying. "So you guys got stronger to save me."

Their response was excited. "You got it!"

Then Agumon spoke. You could hear the seriousness in his voice. "No one will hurt you while we're around, Kisa."

"You promise?"

"We promise."

Gennai could not take it anymore. He took off at a run.

He hated this. This girl was trusting him and the digimon. Willing to help them, and he knew how it would end.

Her partners had promised she would not be hurt. They would have to break that promise.

No time for that.

He arrived at the ruins in the center of the forest, where the four sovereigns were waiting.

"Has the girl arrived, Gennai?" Azulongmon voiced what all four sovereigns were wondering.

"Yes, Kisa has arrived."

"And has she gotten her crest?"

"She has received her crest and her digimon have digivolved to their rookie forms."

"That's good." Commented the Scottish head of Ebonwumon.

"I don't see why we have to rely so much on this human girl." Zhuqiaomon was trying one last time to change the minds of his fellow sovereign. But to no avail.

"Zhuqiaomon, you know we cannot do what this child can." Azulongmon's voice was calm and cool. "The Prophecy states what must be done."

"Prophecy?" Gennai had never heard of a prophecy. "What Prophecy?"

Azulongmon sighed and began.

'_Balance will shatter into the attributes of the Guardian._

_Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge,_

_Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, Hope,_

_Light and Death._

_Death will befall upon her, as her light saves the Digital World._

_She will protect that she was sent to stop._

_As her power is passed to a new generation.'_

Gennai was silent for a minute, thinking, "I don't understand."

Azulongmon sighed again, "It means Gennai, that this girl will die to save the Digital World."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Takyua! What do you think your doing giving my mom the code?" Takyua Kanbara was the biggest idiot on the planet. It almost was like he was purposely trying to tell my mother. _

_And do you want to know how he defended himself? "Well it's not like she already doesn't already know about OW! KOUJI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" _

_That was what I was wondering. But Kouji's reply didn't give me a straight answer. "You idiot! She's not supposed to know about her." Her? What was he talking about?_

_"What do you mean she's not supposed to know about . . . ooh right. I completely forgot about that." Forgot what? What were they talking about? We are a team. We don't have secrets. _

_"Koji's right Takyua. You really are dense sometimes." At least Zoe agreed with Kouji and me. _

_"Hey!" Takyua had a right to be insulted. Even if it was the truth._

_"We got our orders six months ago. How could you forget them already Takyua?" Six months ago? That's when I met them. What orders? What was Kouji talking about?_

_It was about time I intervened. "What are you guys talking about?"_

"_NOTHING!" _

_Ok. They were defiantly hiding something. Probably about the 'Great Guardian', the girl who came before me. I forbidden to know anything about her. It stinks._

"_Okay. Why did you call? Is there a problem?" Because if there wasn't there was going to be._

"_Give me the phone Takyua."_

**To be continued**

**Digi-writer: What did I tell you? Very short.**

_**Kisa: THERE YOU HAVE IT! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!**_

**DW: Kisa . . . **

_**Kisa: WHAT!?**_

**DW: Could you stop screaming in my ear?**

_**Kisa: MAYBE IF YOU DON'T KILL ME!**_

**DW: I'll think about it. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	9. Contest Winners

**Digi-writer: I have good news everyone!**

_**Kisa: I'm not going to die?**_

**DW: No, Kisa.**

_**Kisa: Then what is your good news?**_

**DW: The contest is over.**

_**Kisa: Okay**_

**DW: I decided to post the winners before school started back up. So here the winners are . . . **

Name: Serenity

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Description: Blonde hair, green eyes, medium height. Grey sweatshirt (open in the front) over a light blue shirt with "less than three" printed on the front, and black shorts.

Personality: Despite her name, very aggressive. Plays soccer, so is a very good kicker. That means pain for those she dislikes...

Digimon: Autamon. Brilliant red bird with crimson eyes and green highlighting feathers along its back.

Name: Krystal

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Description: Brown hair with blue highlights, blue eyes. Green shirt with a necklace containing a blue stone on top of it, blue jeans.

Personality: Gentle, likes to read and play video games. Despite their personality differences, she and Serenity are good friends.

Digimon: Sevramon. Light blue fox digimon with green eyes, and yellow highlights on the tail and paws.

Name: Miaki

Age: 13

Gender: F

Hair: auburn

Eyes: Green-blue

Clothes: Red shirt with blue short sleves and a blak star in the middle of it with a denim coat brown Chord Cargo pants and black & white Tennies

Personality: She's a shy person who doesnt usually talk to others that much Yet has a very colorful immagination and loves to write stories

Digimon: Tytomon: A Tall,sleek, black owl digimon With Red wingclaws and Light green tipped tailfeathers

name: Alister Makes

age: 12

hair: mud crown and very curly

eyes: dark blue

gender: male

clothes: a black muscle shirt, a thin elbow length yellow and purple jacket on top, baggy khaki shorts and purple and yellow sneakers

personality: very calm and quiet, he thinks to himself and usually is found sleeping in a tree or by a lake. he likes the moon and is always found staring at it. he'll speak if only if u address him first or something makes him speak.

digimon: Bakumon

Name: Craig

Sex: M

Description: Short brown hair, brown eyes, light blue shirt (preferably with a design on it), blue jean shorts, and, of course, green goggles.

Personality: Standard goggle-kid. More like Takato or Takuya than Davis, though. (In other words, not a total idiot).

Digimon: Tyrannomon. **(does anyone know his rookie stage?)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks to TimeLeaper, Digi-Girl101, ShadowJ51, and silverfox01 for reviewing.**

**Digi-writer: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. This time I have a good excuse. My computer crashed and I have to wait for my uncle to come over and fix it. **

_**Kisa: And you were nice to Davis and got him down of that telephone pole.**_

**DW: We were having a snowstorm! **

_**Kisa: Just because you had school canceled doesn't mean that there was a snowstorm.**_

**DW: I'm not in the mood Kisa. Now do the disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: Why should I?**_

**DW: Do it now or Matt. . .**

_**Kisa: Don't even think about not doing that!**_

**DW: Then do the disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: Fine! The crazy-writer does not own Digimon!**_

**DW: And on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Bold **My Comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

_Underline/Italic_ Flashback

Chapter 8

Gennai returned to camp long before anyone woke up. He sat in front of the dying fire, lost in thought.

_"What do you mean, she is going to die?"_

_"I mean Gennai, that this girl . . . "_

_". . .Kisa . . . "_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Her name is Kisa."_

_"Okay then . . . that Kisa is going to sacrifice her life to save the Digital World."_

_"There has to be another way!"_

_"There is no other way."_

_"But . . . "_

_"Gennai, we have looked for another way, but there is none." Azulongmon sighed, "now return to their camp. I believe that you promised Kisa that you would return."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"And Gennai?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I do not recommend getting so attached to this girl. For you know what will happen to her."_

"EARTH TO GENNAI!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I woke up, I found Gennai staring at the fire. I walked over and sat down next to him. "So where did you walk of to last night Gennai?"

"..." Silence.

"Gennai?"

"..." More silence.

"EARTH TO GENNAI!"

He jumped. "What? Oh, Kisa it's just you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh. . ."

"Never mind. So where did go off to last night?"

"I . . . umm. . .just wanted some fresh air"

"Gennai, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just don't lie to me."

"Okay Kisa."

I got to my feet. "Come on. Let's go wake up the others."

**To Be Continued**

**Digi-writer: Well, I'm at the Library and my hour is almost up. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I hope it will be soon, but knowing my uncle, it will be sometime next month. Again I'm sorry, and I'll try to update the first chance I get.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Digi-writer: I have great news everyone!**

_**Kisa: Your computer was fixed?**_

**DW: No it wasn't. But I now have a study hall. So I'll be able to update. It will take a while, but it's better than nothing. This chapter took a week to type.**

_**Kisa: Crazy-lady does not own digimon. And that's good.**_

**DW: And on with the story!**

**Bold **My Comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 9**

We had been walking all morning and things were not going well. "Guys. . . I think we've been here before. . . Great, now we're lost."

"How can we be lost? We stayed on the path!" **(Kisa)**

"How am I supposed to know! I'm just saying that things are starting to look familiar." **(Gennai)**

"To you maybe, but I don't recognize anything. And I'm the one who's never been to the Digiworld before." **(Kisa)**

"Which is why you shouldn't be just wandering around in a random direction!" **(Gennai)**

"If you're so smart, why don't you tell us where we are?" **(Kisa)**

"I told you before, I have no idea were we are!" **(Gennai)**

"Then quit complaining and help me find someone who does!" **(Kisa)**

"Will you two stop fighting?" **(Biyomon)**

"NO!" Gennai and I continued arguing as we walked through the seemingly endless forest.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At least until we were interrupted by a yell of "Grisly Wing!" and we were surrounded by a hoard of bats! They flew around us, clawing at our skin and hair. And then as suddenly as they had appeared, they disappeared.

And in their place stood a vampire. He smirked, "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Guardian. Did you miss me?"

Miss him? "Just who are you?"

He started walking closer to me. "I am Myotismon."

"Myotismon?"

"I am the digivolution of Devimon."

"So if you're Devimon, what happened to Demidevimon?"

"I ate him."

Now he stood in front of me. I tried to move, but my legs didn't work. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up into the air. "Any last words, Guardian?"

I could barely breathe. I tried to speak but all I could manage was a strangled, "Help."

"Leave her alone Myotismon! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Silk Thread!"

Not only did their attacks not affect him, but he turn towards them and yelled, "Crimson Lightning!" His attack was like a blood-red whip. It slammed into my partners and set them flying into nearby trees.

Gennai just stood there staring.

By then tears were pouring down my face.

I could no longer breathe.

I was certain that I was going to die.

I started to black out.

When all of a sudden my digivice activated, glowing and beeping like crazy. Soon the digimon were glowing too.

'Agumon digivolve to. . . ' Agumon became a huge dinosaur with a large horn on his head. 'Greymon'

"Gabumon digivolve to. . . ' Gabumon became an enormous white and blue wolf-like digimon. 'Garurumon'

'Biyomon digivolve to. . .' Biyomon became a gigantic orange firebird. 'Birdramon'

'Tentomon digivolve to. . .' Tentomon became a large flying bug-like digimon. 'Kabuterimon'

'Gomamon digivolve to. . .' Gomamon became a huge furry white walrus with a huge black horn. 'Ikkakumon'

'Palmon digivolve to. . .' Palmon became a gigantic cactus with red boxing gloves. 'Togemon'

'Patamon digivolve to. . .' Patamon became an angel-like digimon, with a silver helmet covering half of his face. 'Angemon'

'Salamon digivolve to. . .' Both Salamon became large housecats. One was black with a silver tail ring and red and blue gloves. The other was white with a gold tail ring and green and orange gloves. 'Blackgatomon' 'Gatomon'

'Wormon digivolve to. . .' Wormon became a large green insectiod digimon with spikes and iridescent wings. 'Stingmon'

**To Be Continued**

**DW: I promise I will update the first chance I get.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ShadowJ51 and Digi-Girl101 for reviewing Chapter 9. **

**Digi-writer: For those of you who read Millennium I know I said I'd update this on Sunday, but after I posted it, my aunt and uncle turned up and there was Easter dinner and presents…**

**_Kisa: For those of you who don't read _Millennium, _it was crazy –lady's birthday on Sunday and she promised to update both of her stories._**

**DW: I got the latest Charlie Bone book and I have a copy of Harry Potter reserved for me. And my brother is taking me to see a movie of my choice…**

_**Kisa: CRAZY-LADY!**_

**DW: WHAT?**

_**Kisa: You can do an inventory of what you got for your birthday later. You do not on Digimon and you have this chapter that you spent the last three hours typing and researching…**_

**DW: I think they get it Kisa. Now on with the show!**

**Bold **My Comments

**_Bold/Italic_** Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 10**

The glowing subsided and Myotismon's grip loosened. My surroundings slowly swam into focus. But before I could fully understand what was going on, my digimon partners sprang into action.

A growling Garurumon shot forward and bit down on Myotismon's arm, hard. He let go of me and I landed heavily in Stingmon's arms.

With Garurumon distracting Myotismon, Stingmon flew me over to Gennai. He hadn't moved since Myotismon had appeared. The whole time he just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Stingmon set me down and said softly, "get Kisa to safety."

Gennai gulped and nodded his head. Then he dragged me behind a tree. Once we were there, he waved his hand in front of my face. "How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Stop waving your hand around and I'll tell you."

"Oh… sorry" He stopped waving is hand and held it still.

Blink. "Three"

He smiled, "good, you're okay"

Blink. Blink again. "…" Awkward silence, a very awkward silence. That was interrupted by a loud yelp from Garurumon. I moved so I could see want was going on, but was still out of the line of fire.

Garurumon was sprawled on the ground a few feet in front of the others. It was obvious that Myotismon had thrown him.

Growling, he got back on his feet, and looked ready to attack again. But Greymon stopped him, "we need to attack him together." Grudgingly, he agreed.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked with giant fireball.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon attacked with a blast of blue ice.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon threw out small flaming meteors from her wings.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity at Myotismon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired his horn and it disassembled into a missile.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shoot millions of cactus spines out of her body.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired a beam of energy from his fist.

Myotismon smirked, "pathetic." And then he yelled, "Grisly Wing!" His attack not only stopped their attacks, it destroyed them!

"Let us have a shot," was declared by Blackgatomon. And she, Gatomon, and Stingmon launched themselves toward Myotismon.

"Lightning Paw!" Both Blackgatomon and Gatomon made to punch Myotismon.

"Spiking Strike!" The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stood up and a pink energy spike appeared on his forearm.

But before they could attack Myotismon, he attacked, yelling, "Crimson Lightning!"

His attack hit them full force and sent the flying into the others, so now they were all in the ground.

Myotismon licked his lips, "you are truly pathetic. Not even worth my time. I might as well end your misery. Gris-"

And he froze, mid-attack. Then he sighed, "You are lucky. I have other business to attend to." And then he disappeared.

All of my partners glowed and shrank, except Blackgatomon and Gatomon. Gennai and I came out from behind the tree. "Okay…what just happened?"

**To be continued**

**DW: Well it's one in the morning and I'm tired. I'll update soon. Good night and review! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ShadowJ51, TrialAndError1102812 and Digi-Girl101 for reviewing Chapter 10. **

**Digi-writer: Another update!!!**

_**Kisa: Why does it always take you so long?**_

**DW: Because I'm not allowed on the computer all that much. I'll update more in the summer. That and I kind of get stuck on what to write next.**

_**Kisa: Okay… **__**You do realize that this is three pages long.**_

**DW: So?**

_**Kisa: This is the longest chapter you've written so far!**_

**DW: Why thank you. Now say the disclaimer so we can start the chapter.**

_**Kisa: Digi-writer1392 does not own digimon. But she does own me, Megan, this story and the crest of Balance.**_

**DW: Thank you. And on with the show!!!**

**Bold **My Comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 11**

"_**Okay…what just happened?"**_

Gennai snapped to attention, before he was staring at my partners with his mouth wide open, and said "I have no idea."

Wow. He was so stunned he didn't give a smart-aleck reply.

I helped my partners to their feet. "We should get out of here. Just in case Myotismon decides to come back"

Gennai looked around, and then noticed an escape route from the clearing, "This way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time we were far enough away, Gennai was out of his shock. He turned towards me. "We should stop."

"And why should we?? Myotismon might be following us!"

"Both you and the digimon can barely stand! Now sit down and rest for a moment!"

I dropped to the ground and the digimon followed suit. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Now stay here. I'm going to look for some water."

Gomamon leapt to his feet. "I'm coming with ya'"

"Alright" Then the two of them walked off.

The momentary silence was broken by a loud growling coming from Agumon.

He was followed by similar growling from all of the digimon except Gatomon and Blackgatomon.

I smiled, "looks like you guys are hungry. Why don't you look for something to eat? I'll wait here for Gennai and Gomamon to come back."

Agumon looked worried. "But…"

"Go on. Gatomon and Blackgatomon can keep me safe. Right?"

Blackgatomon smiled. "Of course Kisa."

"Alright. But don't do anything dangerous, okay?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course! I'm not crazy."

"Good." And they all walked, or in Patamon's case flew, off.

For a few minutes after they left there was silence. But I can stand things being too quiet for too long.

"Hey Gatomon, Blackgatomon?"

"Yes Kisa?"

"Why didn't you two go back to being Salamon after the fight with Myotismon? I mean all of the others did."

They looked at each other and then at me. Gatomon spoke. "We don't know. Maybe we're supposed to be like this."

"Okay. It's weird but this whole place is weird. I think that I will see a lot more bizarre things by the time this is over."

"If you think that's weird your in for a big surprise little lady." That was not Gennai or any of my partners. It was a humanoid creature wearing a monkey suit, with a teddy bear strapped to his waist and a pair of very large sunglasses.

The three of us were on our feet in an instant. "Who are you?"

The monkey smirked and pulled out a… microphone. "I am the King of Digimon, the strongest digimon ever, the one, the only, Etemon!"

**(Well, I'm stuck on what to do with the crazy monkey, so I'll go to Megan!)**

"_Hiya Megan!"_

"_What is it Zoë?"_

"_Nothing! We just wanted to check up on you to make sure you were okay."_

_In the background I heard a snort and a muffled "__WE?__" from Takuya. _

"_Let me guess, you thought I went to the Digiworld again without you."_

"_No nothing like that, we're just worried about you. You've been kind of quiet lately."_

"_I've had a lot on my mind. Isn't that allowed?"_

"_Of course it's allowed. Just look and my dad! He does nothing __but__ think."_

"_Oh, very funny. Now tell me the real reason you called."_

"_Actually, we were planning on going to the Digiworld today and wanted to know if you wanted to come too."_

_I looked over my shoulder just as Wizardmon walked in. "Sure, why not."_

"_Great! Be at the park in 15 minutes! I'll call the others!!!"_

"_Please tell me you're not inviting the Tamers."_

"_Nope, just warriors and you today. But what is wrong with the tamers?"_

"_For one thing their five years older than us and Ryo won't stop giving me death glares! It's like he blames be for the other Guardian sticking in the middle of a digi-desert!"_

"_Their not that bad."_

"_Yes they are."_

"_No their not."_

"_Alright fine. I'll meet you in the park."_

"_Okay, and don't be late!"_

"_Just you do you think I am? I'm not the goggle-head."_

"_HEY! I'M NOT A GOGGLE-HEAD!!"_

"_Keep telling yourself that Takuya. Bye Z."_

"_Bye Megan."_

_I hung up the phone and turned to my partner, "Hey Wizardmon. We're going to the park."_

**To be continued**

**DW: Don't worry people. Etemon won't stay long. I'll update super soon! Don't forget to review!!!! **


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ShadowJ51, Digi-Girl101, TrialAndError1192812, and EvilBoyzR2Cute for reviewing Chapter 11.**

**And thanks to Zokodov for reviewing Chapters 1 and 2.**

**Joe: Okay, what does vexation mean?**

**Digi-writer: It's an irritation.**

**Henry: And give an example.**

**Kouji: Kisa? Takuya? Digi-writer?**

**DW: I am not an irritation!!**

**Kouji: Then why am I here?**

**DW: To make sure I keep studying.**

_**Kisa: Crazy-lady!!**_

**DW: Can't you see I'm studying??**

_**Kisa: Care to explain what you're doing?**_

**DW: Well, finals are a week away, so I've enlisted the help of several digimon characters; Joe, Izzy, Henry, Kouji, and Ken to make sure I study.**

**Ken: Why am I even here?**

**DW: You have good study skills. **

**Kouji: Digi-writer1392 does not own Digimon. Thank Kami!**

**DW: I've decided to start using a digimon analyzer, just for fun. Enjoy the chapter everyone!!**

**Izzy: Alright, in 'Romeo and Juliet', who Romeo is originally lovesick over?**

**Bold **My Comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's comments

**Bold/Underline** Other Digimon character comments

_Italic_ Megan's POV (she found the story)

Underline Thoughts

**Chapter 12**

"Etemon?"

**(Etemon: An Ultimate-level Virus Digimon. He claims to be the Strongest and King of Digimon. His Concert Crush attack is bound to give you a headache.)**** (Thank you very much Izzy.)**

"You've got it little lady. I've heard from the crazy bat that you're new to the Digiworld. So I've got a welcoming present for you. Dark Network!" He then created an orb of dark energy and hurled it at me!

I yelped, and leapt aside. "Are you trying to kill me? That almost hit me!"

Etemon smirked "Why little lady, I'm not trying to kill you. I'm going to kill you! Dark Network!" He launched another ball of dark energy towards me and that one landed on the ground right at my feet! It kicked up this really big cloud of dust, I couldn't see anything but I heard a loud chorus of "Kisa!"

'Agumon digivolve to. . . Greymon'

'Gabumon digivolve to. . . Garurumon'

'Biyomon digivolve to. . . Birdramon'

'Tentomon digivolve to. . . Kabuterimon'

'Gomamon digivolve to. . . Ikkakumon'

'Palmon digivolve to. . . Togemon'

'Patamon digivolve to. . . Angemon'

'Wormon digivolve to. . . Stingmon'

When the dust cleared, I saw my partners, digivolved and standing protectively in front of me. Gatomon and Blackgatomon were beside me, a little dazed from Etemon's attack. My remaining eight partners growling darkly attacked Etemon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Spiking Strike!"

He dodged all of their attacks, and smirked, "Was that your best shot? Because if it was, you are really pathetic."

Greymon growled, obviously insulted, and attacked again, but this attack was different. "Grand Horn!" And then he lowered his head and charged Etemon.

Etemon grabbed Greymon's horn and flipped him on top of the other digimon. "Well, if that's the best you can do, why don't I take a shot?" He then brought the microphone to his mouth, took a deep breath, and yelled, "Concert Crush!"

The result was a splitting headache for me, Gatomon and Blackgatomon, and de-digivolving for the rest of my partners. They remained sprawled on the ground, obviously knocked out.

Etemon stepped forward, now he was standing right in front of me. "Well, little lady, I was expecting more from the Guardian of Balance. Well, Bye-bye." He said as another orb of dark energy was formed in his hand/paw.

This is it. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. 'Are you willing to fight in the war between light and darkness?' Where had that come from? That's right Gennai had said it.

Light and Darkness.

Darkness and Light.

It's weird. You can't have one without the other.

"Dark Net-." At that moment, my crest started to glow. Cutting Etemon off from his attack.

It was glowing both bright pink and black, Swirling around me, Gatomon, and Blackgatomon. Then Gatomon started glowing pink, and Blackgatomon was lit up with an inky black glow.

'Gatomon digivolve to. . .' Gatomon became an angel, wrapped in white and with a pink feathery ribbon around her shoulders. A silver helmet blocked her eyes, but blond hair could be seen coming from the back. Her left arm had a white feathered glove on it while the other was bare. 'Angewomon'

**(Angewomon: An Ultimate-level Vaccine digimon. She's an eight-winged angel that always fights for the light. Her Celestial Arrow will defeat any dark digimon but will never harm her allies)**

'Blackgatomon digivolve to. . .' Blackgatomon became almost like a dark angel. She had long silver hair and glowing red eyes could be seen from behind the mask that covered her face. She was wrapped in black cloths and heavy chains. Her wings were limp and black. Her left hand had claws on each finger and the arm was much longer than her right. Something that looked almost like a ghost hung from her neck. All in all she looked like a female version of Devimon. 'LadyDevimon'

_**(LadyDevimon: An Ultimate-level Virus digimon. Most people consider her a purely evil digimon and a servant of darkness. Some people believe that she was once an Angewomon, but was led astray by the powers of darkness, corrupting her data. Either way, her Evil Wing attack is sure to make you batty.) **_**('Groans' Kisa!)**_** (What?)**_** (Batty?? Do you realize how corny that sounds??) (**_**It's true.) **_**(Alright, alright. Let's just finish this up.)**

**To be Continued**

**Izzy: Alright Digi-writer your done with the chapter so let's get back to Shakespeare.**

**DW: Wait, you remember what that review said.**

**Kouji: Your point?**

**DW: Well, if one person didn't understand then maybe others don't too.**

**Henry: Alright explain it, but QUICKLY, we still have a lot of studying for you to do.**

**DW: Alright, alright. One of my reviewers asked about Blackgatomon, so Kisa and I are going to give you a little information on her.**

_**Kisa: Well for one thing she's a champion-level virus digimon and as you see in this chapter, she digivolves into LadyDevimon. **_

**DW: She's a Demon Beast Digimon, and is one of the Nightmare Soldiers. Most Blackgatomon don't have tail-rings, but this one is unusual.**

**Ken: Why didn't you just say she's the viral form of Gatomon?**

**DW: Because that doesn't tell them anything.**

**Kouji: No, you just don't want to study anymore.**

**DW: Maybe…**

**Joe: DW, get back over here. You still have lots of studying to do.**

**DW: Why should I?**

**Kouji: And this is where I come in. Digi-writer1392 current average in English-**

**DW: Alright let's get back to studying!!**

_**Kisa: Don't forget to review everyone!!**_


	15. Note

**Due to lack of inspration, this story is going to be discontinued until I get more ideas. I'm really really really sorry but I have no idea about what to do next.**


End file.
